Moments
by angorianwolf
Summary: Just some drabbles about The Once-ler, though if I add more it will likely encompass more characters.
1. Moments

**It feels like I haven't written anything in forever...  
>Anyway, I have recently gotten into The Lorax Fandom, and as a result decided to write some drabbles.<br>Disclaimer:I do not own The Lorax.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Foreign<strong>

It was still a foreign feeling to The Once-ler.

The feeling of being a success, the feeling of approval, the feeling of his giant office. As he sat in his ridiculous high backed chair, he pondered on how he'd gone from a nobody living in a breathtaking forest, to where he was now.

What's more, as he looked at the vast space, he wondered if he was any better off. The ceiling felt too high even for his tall frame, and the pictures of him that stared down from the wall looked at him with eyes he didn't recognize.

**2. Fluke**

His thneed could of landed anywhere as it made it's haphazard path through the air. Could have fallen into a bush or tangled in a tree, or merely landed on the grass.

Yet it didn't.

It alighted upon a girl's head, who up til that moment had been reading her book uninterrupted.

He knew nothing of her personality or background. She was simply a sandy haired girl, shy and quiet, who had never really fit in. A girl his invention had helped.

She was the girl that had ignited interest in his invention.

Yet he didn't even know her name.

**3. Tumbling**

He hadn't fallen head over heels, though fall he did.

Instead they fell in a haphazard heap, The Once-ler sprawled on his back as he looked up at the brunette on top of him.

Her honey colored eyes held annoyance as well as embarrassment, but she'd quickly shaken it off, pushing herself off of him and offering him her hand.

Her yellow sun dress was crumpled, her tall brown boots slightly scuffed. Curls flared out around her shoulders.

Even as she apologized, there was amusement crackling in her eyes. He hoped he'd see her again.

Her name was Norma.

**4. Chair**

The Once-ler eyed the high backed chair skeptically.

"Well Oncie, what do you think?" asked his mother.

The chair was plush, a rich crimson color.

Even as tall as he was it towered over him. He glanced from the chair to his mother hesitating.

"I don't know..." he said slowly. "Don't you think it's a bit over the top?"

He felt like shrinking as his mother shot him a look that said, 'Oncie, You're just being silly, difficult, and childish.' It was demeaning, as though he couldn't be trusted to make his own decisions.

He couldn't make himself argue.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me some reviews or word prompts. ^_^<strong>


	2. Tainted

_So, I wrote some more drabbles on a whim tonight, all of them interconnected and meant to be read in order. Sorry, I haven't done the suggested ones yet, but thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I will get around to them. =)_

**WARNING:**  
><strong>This chapter contains implied rape, though it is not anything too explicit.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:I do not own The Lorax or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Ensnared<strong>

The Once-ler felt the roughness of the brick wall behind him, hands pinning his bare wrists against the harsh surface. Long green gloves lay where they had been thrown on the ground.

Fingers slid like sweat along his collar, making him shiver.

The buttons on his shirt were teased open, his tie flung carelessly over his shoulder by his assailant.

He couldn't breath, though it had nothing to do with the smog. Hands ran along his chest, causing a shudder of disgust to course through his frame.

But nothing as of yet had been bad compared to what followed.

**2. Shattered**

His tall frame buckled against the wall, sinking down like a broken doll.

His green suit was wrinkled, dirt and other things he didn't want to think about tainting the fabric.

He felt numb, horrified, uncomprehending. His eyes saw his surroundings but took in none of it. His assailants were gone, but the lingering memory haunted his mind, an afterimage burned into his memory.

He started to hyperventilate, bile rising in his throat. The Once-ler curled into himself, beginning to shake. Blackness fringed the edges of his vision, which was blurring.

Relief came in the form of sheer darkness.

**3. Oblivious**

The Once-ler awoke in his bed, soft sheets and warm blankets over him, with no idea how he had gotten home.

His suit lay pristine over a plush chair in the corner, his gloves on his bedside table.

For a moment he dared hope that the horrifying memories were nothing but a nightmare. The pain proved him wrong, reaffirming that the night's events were all too real.

But his family was unaware, oblivious to his suffering save that he refused to work that day. He never told them what happened.

Later, upon examining his suit, he found orange fur.

**4. Nightmare**

Terror made The Once-ler's heart race as he tossed and turned in his bed, sheets tangling around him. Horrible memories clawed at his mind, playing on repeat in his nightmares.

Green eyes watched him, pained. They took in his black hair, sticking up at odd angles and clinging to his forehead due to sweat, took in the violent tremors that wracked his frame.

Sighing, The Lorax reached out fuzzy orange fingers and ran them gently through The Once-ler's black hair.

The man relaxed somewhat under his touch, breathing less ragged.

The Lorax knew he couldn't fix this though.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you thought, or request prompts.<p> 


	3. MultiGenre

Okay, so these are not _all_ drabbles, but I did the Once-ler for a multi-genre project and thought this would be a good place to upload my pieces. I'm not too happy about some of them, but I still like sharing them.

* * *

><p>1. Green (Drabble)<p>

I once thought this was a color of success, of riches. It is the only color that can be associated with my faceless persona. I am a corporate monster, hidden from prying eyes. Perhaps this image is only true due to the fact that I am never seen, save for my green gloved hands. Those hands which might be mistaken for furred paws. Perhaps it is due to the fact that I have no backstory. I'm not a human being so much as an entity to you. You can't empathize with someone you can't see. So I revealed my face.

* * *

><p>Internal Conflict (Dialogue)<p>

"**I am not out of control," snarled a tall figure dressed in green.**

_Ice blue eyes regarded him in frustration. _

_"__Have you bothered to look outside recently?" their owner retorted. "The skies that used to be blue are now an oppressive gray purple, clogged with smog."_**  
>Eyes narrowed behind glittering, blue rimmed sunglasses, the green figure snarling back, "That's an exaggeration!" <strong>

_"__Along with the acid rain I suppose!" the other man snapped back. His black hair was falling into his narrowed about the animals, have you seen any of them lately?"_**  
>"<em>Leave me alone..."<em>**

_His counterparts blue eyes glimmered with rage, lips curling as he started to speak again._

**_Green gloved hands smashed the reflection before it could speak, their owner fal_ling to his knees in the glass. His shoulders shook.  
><em>"I'm not bad."<em>**

* * *

><p>Family (Poem)<p>

Family doesn't constantly say that you will never amount to anything.

Family doesn't love you for your accomplishments and drop you when things fall to pieces.

**_My biolagical_ **family **_does_ **all of the above.

Family takes care of you when your sick.

Family supports you.

Family loves you unconditionally.

My friends are my family.

They are everything I've listed above.

_They're there, when nobody else is._

* * *

><p>Dictionary entries<p>

**Thneed**

_noun_**  
><strong>**1.**A versatile product made from truffula tufts created by the Once-ler.

**2.**A thing everyone needs.**  
>3.<strong>A piece of useless fabric whose creation was responsible for the destruction of the truffula forest.

**Friend**

_noun_

**1.**Someone who pesters you nonstop.

**2.**Someone who is there even when you wish they weren't.

**3.**Someone that, eventually, can forgive you of anything.

**Lorax**

_proper noun_

**1.**A small orange creature with a bushy yellow mustache and eyebrows.

**2.**The guardian of the forest.

**3.**The voice of the trees.

* * *

><p>Fragile<p>

The Lorax watched the kid worriedly as he wandered back in from town. He had a look like a kicked puppy and his neck was missing the pink thneed that usually adorned it.

"Hey Beanpole, where's your thneed?" he asked. The reply he received was flat, resigned.

"Leave me alone Mustache." The Lorax frowned. This sort of behavior was not normal for the usually energetic man. The door to Once-ler's tent slammed behind him. Warily, the Lorax, headed toward the structure, the soft sound of a guitar melody reaching his ears.  
>"Nobody needs a thneed... A stupid thing no one will ever need."<p>

The Lorax, winced, annoyance and pity taking a hold of him as he picked up on the cause of his friend's mood.  
>"The thneed is dumb, the thneed is lame. Who's the idiot who came up with that name?"<p>

"Beanpole, let me in."

"Oh ya, it was me," The Once-ler laughed bitterly, ignoring him.

"Beanpole..."

A silence fell for a few moments.

"Why should I let you in? You're probably just going to tell me you knew all along I was going to fail! I don't need you to rub it in my face." The Once-ler's voice sounded constricted. The Lorax narrowed his eyes.

"Beanpole, just because this hasn't turned out doesn't mean your a failure. You're a smart kid, and your good with music and inventing." His voice had an edge of annoyance to it. "So stop moping."

The door opened, The Once-ler looking down at him in slight confusion. His face showed that he desperately wanted to believe the approval he was getting but couldn't quite let himself.

"Why should I believe that..." The Once-ler frowned, turning his face away. "You don't even like me..."  
>The Lorax let out a huff of annoyance.<p>

"I like you fine," The Lorax admitted grudgingly, "For a human anyway."

The Once-ler's face lit up.

* * *

><p>"You happy...?"Green eyes glared at the Once-ler.<p>

The man jumped in surprise, before spinning in his chair to glare back at the forest guardian.

"How did you get in here!"The Once-ler demanded, ice blue eyes narrowing. His green gloved fingers tapped on his desk, a nervous tick.

"Does it matter? When have you last been out? When have you last looked outside?"

A scowl shadowed the Once-ler's face.

"Would you give it a rest! I'm not doing anything wrong. Finally something good happens to me, and you can't even let me enjoy it!"

"Not doing anything wrong? Have you seen the barbaloots lately? There's not enough food to go around thanks to how many trees your cutting down! The Swarmee Swans can't sing anymore thanks to all the smog your factory is filling the sky with, and the humming fish can't breathe due to all the schlop you're filling the river's with."

A pang shot through the Once-ler, but he ignored it. The Lorax didn't miss the brief look of horror though.

"If things are so bad, then use your powers to stop me, don't come crying," he spat, spinning on his heel.

"And get out of my sight before I get someone to throw you out."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lorax,<em>

I'm sorry. I know you don't care. I know your not coming back, I know you're never going to read this, But I need to tell you. I'm sorry I destroyed the forest, sorry I drove everyone away. If I had a second chance, I'd listen to you. If I could do this over, I'd forget about the thneed. I'd stay in the forest. I'd be happy to live with the forest creatures. But I can't turn back time. With yours "powers" maybe you could, but I know, that's not how it works...

_Regretfully,_

_The Once-ler_

* * *

><p>Unless<p>

_**Two syllables carved in stone**_

_**Unless**_

_**What does it mean?**_

_**Unless**_

_**How many years have gone by?**_

_**How many since the last tree fell?**_

_**Unless, Unless, Unless**_

_**The word is eroding away slightly**_

_**The pollution tainting the stone that bears them**_

_**That word in turn starts to corrode my sanity**_

_**Eating at my mind**_

_**Bad**_

_**This wasteland I created**_

_**How bad could this possibly be?**_

_**This poisoned air and soil**_

_**Unless**_

_**I stare out through the boards that cover my window**_

_**A boy creeps nervously through my yard**_

_**Unless someone...**_

_**He asks about trees**_

_**And I understand**_

_**I understand why the Lorax left that word**_

_**Unless**_

_**Because Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot**_

_**Nothing is going to get better**_

_**It's not.**_

* * *

><p>Please review. I'd really like some feedback on these! Also, for those of you who have given me words to use for drabbles, I'll get around to them, just been busy with school.<p> 


End file.
